Phineas and Ferb: Dangerously Delicious
by Roy42
Summary: Everyone loves pizza; Phineas and Ferb so much that they decide to make a massive variant of Mom's pizza last night, while Doofenshmirtz has insidious plans for his Hungrinator. An original screenplay by Roy42. Copyright Frozen Treasure Studios 2010.


I figured I should really put this back on the Internet, seeing as a video of this in storyboard form was made several months ago - www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=r-cYqshqZ7U

This is actually a much worse version of it, due to this site not having a good text editor that can use margins; all the formatting for different parts of the screenplay are lost when I upload it.

If you want to see the properly formatted version of this, goto my website at www[dot]frozentreasure[dot]com

* * *

**Phineas and Ferb:**

**Dangerously Delicious**

by

Roy42

INT. FLYNN/FLETCHER HOUSE - EVENING

PHINEAS, FERB, DAD and Perry are at the dinner table, where CANDACE and MOM walk through from the kitchen, Mom holding a homemade pizza.

CANDACE

But it really did happen; they made a  
hot air balloon and gave rides to all of  
the kids in the neighborhood.

MOM

Yes, Candace, I'm sure they did, then  
some magical force made it all  
disappear right before I got home,right?

CANDACE

Well, yeah, but-

MOM

Of course that's right, it's always  
the case, now can we please drop  
it and have dinner? Okay, everyone,  
dig in. I made this today at my cooking  
class. My teacher said it's the one  
thing I've made so far that he could  
keep down and smile afterwards.

Everyone takes a piece, Phineas taking two and giving one to Perry. Everyone simultaneously takes a bite.

ALL

Wow.

CANDACE

Wow, Mom. That's amazing.

DAD

Yes, it's positively delicious.

PHINEAS

Yeah, it tastes kind of like, like-

FERB

Like a combination of traditional  
Italian ingredients with a modern day  
American preparation technique  
that results in a truly unique dining  
experience?

PHINEAS

I couldn't have said it better myself.  
What do you think Perry?

Perry eats his piece and chirps.

PHINEAS(CONT'D)

I think he likes it too. Great job  
Mom. Is there any more?

MOM

Sorry kids, dear. That's all, there  
was only enough for one piece  
each. I'll go get dessert.

DAD

I'll give you a hand with that, love.

As Mom and Dad walk out of the room, Candace begins following them.

CANDACE

But back to that hot air balloon thing.

PHINEAS

You know Ferb, if we made a super  
gigantic pizza, everyone in the  
neighborhood could have some,  
plus they'd be able to have more  
than one piece. If we only had the  
recipe.

Ferb holds up a list of ingredients.

PHINEAS(CONT'D)

That's right Ferb. I forgot that  
you can identify any meal's  
ingredients after one bite. Well  
we can't really do anything now,  
so lets enjoy dessert and start  
tomorrow. Hey, where's Perry?

INT. PERRY'S LAIR - EVENING

Perry, holding a bowl of ice-cream, in the hideout, walks up the monitor, which shows MAJOR MONOGRAM waiting for him.

MONOGRAM

Sorry to bother you this late,  
I know it's dessert time,  
but we've got a lead on  
Doofenshmirtz just too good to  
ignore. He's just taken 10 of  
the most vicious police dogs  
straight from the police station.

Obviously, he can't be up to any good.  
However, we've got him under tight  
surveillance and he's still  
got to sleep like the rest of us.  
So first thing, I want you to  
get out there and stop him. Wow;  
come to think of it, that's  
actually alright to ignore until  
morning; well you get the idea.  
Goodnight, Agent P.

Perry takes a tube leading upwards, that takes him back to the dining room, where he continues to eat his ice-cream.

EXT. FLYNN/FLETCHER HOUSE - MORNING

Phineas and Ferb are already hard at work in the back yard, Ferb is organising dump trucks filled with flour, cheese and other various pizza ingredients, while Phineas is making some phone calls. As he hangs up, ISABELLA walks through the gate.

ISABELLA

Hey, Phineas.

PHINEAS

Hi Isabella. We're making a giant  
pizza for the whole neighborhood,  
want to help out?

ISABELLA

Sure, what can I do?

PHINEAS

Well, we're going to need a  
lot of people to help us out  
soon, do you think you can  
round them up?

ISABELLA

No problem, I'll see ya back  
here in half an hour?

PHINEAS

Half an hour.

As Isabella runs off, we see Perry fly by in his hovercraft. Candace then walks up to Phineas.

CANDACE

Phineas, what do you think  
you're doing?

PHINEAS

Oh, hey Candace. We're  
going to make a giant  
pizza just like the one  
Mom made last night.

CANDACE

Oh, I'm gonna tell Mom and-  
wait, did you say just like  
the one from last night?

PHINEAS

That's right.

CANDACE

Well, that was a good pizza…  
Wait; no, I'm gonna bust  
you for this, just you wait.

Candace begins to walk off, but comes back.

CANDACE(CONT'D)

And I'm going to stay here  
until the pizza is finished  
so I have proof.

INT. DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INC. - DAY

Inside the building, DOOFENSHMIRTZ has the dogs in cages, except for one, which he is attempting to tame.

DOOFENSHMIRTZ

Okay, just calm down and  
I'll give you the steak!

The doorbell rings, right as Doofenshmirtz turns to the source of the noise, the dog jumps up and eats the steak in his hand, along with his hand.

DOOFENSHMIRTZ

OW! Oh, if this isn't the  
dog trainer, I'm going to  
feed him to the rest of you.

With the dog still chewing his hand, Doofenshmirtz answers the door. Opening the door, we see Perry, dressed as a dog trainer.

DOOFENSHMIRTZ

Oh, thank goodness, you  
have no idea how much I  
need your help right now,  
could you get this boy here  
off of my hand?

Perry begins petting the dog, at which point it lets go and cuddles up to him. Doofenshmirtz throws the steak out a window and begins talking to Perry with his back turned.

DOOFENSHMIRTZ

Thanks; you see, I need  
these dogs to obey me, so  
that they will do what I want  
when I zap them with this.

Doofenshmirtz pulls away a massive sheet that is covering up a fairly small sized ray gun.

DOOFENSHMIRTZ(CONT'D)

The Hungrinator! See,  
I plan on making these  
dogs so hungry that they  
will go on a rampage across  
the tri-state area and eat  
everything in it, thereby  
forcing anyone who wants  
food to buy it from my  
Doofenshmirtz official fast  
food stands.

Doofenshmirtz pulls away another sheet, revealing a vendor's cart, playing a jingle for "Doofenshmirtz Evil Fast Food Chain".

EXT. FLYNN/FLETCHER HOUSE - DAY

In the backyard, Isabella has gathered a large group of kids, who are standing on the roof, while Phineas and Ferb have finished mixing the ingredients needed to make the dough.

PHINEAS

Okay, everyone, to help  
us knead the dough, you're  
all going to jump from the  
roof into the dough one  
after the other. Okay, Group  
One, go!

A group of kids jump down, then slowly make their way out of the dough, followed by another group, then the final group.

PHINEAS

Okay, that should do  
it for the kneading, next  
up, the sauce. Pour the  
sauce, Ferb!

Ferb, in one of the trucks, tips the contents of the truck, pizza sauce, onto the middle of the pizza base.

PHINEAS(CONT'D)

Okay, everyone, to spread  
the sauce, we're gonna  
pretend like we're ice  
skating, so get out there  
and spread that sauce.

As the kids start skating through the sauce, spreading it as they go, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella get into three different trucks.

PHINEAS

Okay guys, 3, 2, 1, now!

The three of them empty trucks filled with cheese, meats and various types of vegetables onto the pizza, surprising the kids. Phineas then jumps into it and grabs some food and starts flinging it.

PHINEAS

FOOD FIGHT!

Isabella and Ferb jump in as well to join the fray, as Candace watches from the gate.

CANDACE

Ew, how is that supposed  
to be just like last night's  
one? It's gonna taste like  
every kid in the neighborhood  
by the time it's done. At  
least when no one eats  
any I'll have proof.

INT. DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INC. - DAY

Doofenshmirtz is showing all of the different foods to Perry, while Perry continues to pet the dog.

DOOFENSHMIRTZ

So, basically it's like  
any other fast food chain,  
but it's going to be twice as  
expensive and the only  
option for those who want  
to eat.

But the two best  
bits are: One, the dogs are  
so vicious that no one would  
be able to stop them from  
eating everything else,  
and two, that by the time  
that Perry the Platypus finds  
out it will be too late.

Perry stops petting the dog and sends it to attack Doofenshmirtz, who, after a few seconds of screaming and wrestling it, grabs a burger from the stand and throws it in the dogs cage, making it go after it.

DOOFENSHMIRTZ

What was that for?

Perry rips off his disguise and heads for the Hungrinator.

DOOFENSHMIRTZ(CONT'D)

Perry the Platypus? Well  
then, if you're going to be like  
that, then I'll just have to sick  
the dogs on you!

Doofenshmirtz presses a button, which opens all of the cages, however the dogs instead, go for Doofenshmirtz, who immediately hides behind the fast food stand and pushes it at the dogs, who cringe when they try the food. Doofenshmirtz then goes to get the Hungrinator back from Perry, which, after some wrestling over it, falls out of their hands and out of the window. Perry quickly grabs Doofenshmirtz and stuffs him into one of the cages, then whistles to the dogs, who then attempt to get at Doofenshmirtz through the bars.

DOOFENSHMIRTZ

(whimpering)

Curse you, Perry the Platypus!

Perry then uses one of the jetpacks located near the windows to fly away.

EXT. FLYNN/FLETCHER HOUSE - DAY

Ferb has set up a giant magnifying glass, which is cooking the pizza. While Phineas watches, Candace comes over.

CANDACE

So Phineas, how long would  
this take to cook?

PHINEAS

It should only take another  
3 minutes.

CANDACE

Great, and where'd all the  
kids go?

PHINEAS

Oh, they went home to change,  
they'll be back before the pizza  
finishes.

CANDACE

Well, I'll just be over here.

Candace returns to the gate and calls Mom.

MOM

What is it, Candace?

CANDACE

Mom, how long until you  
get home?

MOM

I should be only 2 minutes,  
maybe less.

CANDACE

That's perfect, that'll leave  
me 1 minute to bust them,  
see you soon, bye.

Candace hangs up and goes back to check that the pizza is still there, which it is, so she goes to the driveway and waits for Mom. As Phineas begins sniffing the pizza, Perry walks up to him.

PHINEAS

Oh, there you are, Perry.  
I bet you wouldn't want  
to miss out on the pizza,  
huh? Here, why don't you  
try it and see if it's as good  
as last night?

Suddenly, as Phineas breaks off a bit of the pizza, the pizza bursts into flames, reducing it to cinders that blow away in the wind.

PHINEAS

Hmm, I may have overestimated  
how long it would take. More like  
42 seconds than 3 minutes. Oh well;  
Ferb, you can put away the amazing  
compact magnifying glass.

Ferb presses a button on the magnifying glass that shrinks it down to normal size.

PHINEAS(CONT'D)

Well, at least we've got this  
bit, we can share this piece.

As Phineas and Ferb share the pizza with Perry, Candace opens the gate, bringing Mom with her.

CANDACE

See, it's a giant pizza.

Mom goes over to look at the pizza piece.

MOM

So, is it supposed to be giant  
for an ant?

CANDACE

What? No, how did they get rid of it,  
there's no possible way, no!

MOM

Cheer up, Candace, have some pizza.

Candace eats a bit of the piece and her face lights up.

CANDACE

Wow, this _is_ as good as last night.

PHINEAS

We know; shame we couldn't  
have more, what a day we had  
though, huh Ferb?

Ferb, with his mouth full, gives a thumbs up.

Fadeout.

INT. DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INC. - DAY

Credits scene, as Doofenshmirtz is still being held in the cage by the dogs.

DOOFENSHMIRTZ

Oh, I'm getting hungry, can't you  
just leave me alone?

Doofenshmirtz then notices the burger that he threw in earlier, picks it up and takes a bite, only to spit it out in disgust.

DOOFENSHMIRTZ

Wow, I can't believe I was going  
to sell that to people, that's  
not just evil, that's sick.

Logos and fadeout. The End.


End file.
